Olvidando memorias
by Jacquie Doll
Summary: Las memorias se olvidan en un solo instante. Kory Anders es una joven que ha olvidado su vida como heroína y protectora de la justicia, él prometió protegerla de su mismo pasado sin importar las consecuencias y aunque ella permanezca a distancia de Robin, seguirá amándola con todo el corazón. [Continuación del escrito "Días"] [Cancelado]
1. Prefacio

_Los personajes de la serie 'Teen Titans' no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Glen Murakami. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucrar a sus respectivos creadores._

* * *

_Olvidando memorias_

Por: Jacquie Doll

Prefacio

[Hace tiempo que con la partida de un viejo amor todo volvió a la normalidad, ahora todo están complicado. La verdadera forma de la vida continua acabándose, todo el tiempo termina deteniéndose] — Autora

Erase el tiempo detenido ante la visión vieja de la vida. Todo el tiempo tiene un réquiem, el muere al igual que el destino que ya ha condenado a todos los titanes en un solo momento, dolor sin compasión, la pérdida de un ser querido. Un titán, su héroe que prometió salvarle por todos los días. Un susurro que le acaricio su piel, le salvo…le brindo su amor incondicional, se fue con él.

Starfire ha estado detenida en el tiempo, meciéndose cruelmente en este, sin cesar ni parar. Todo en ella está desapareciendo…sus amigos no comprenden el cómo ayudarle a superar tal pedida, Robin se halla a su lado abrazándole suavemente y sin dejarle ir. No, nuevamente pesadillas de aquel suceso y el villano se presenta invisible en la escena, nuevamente viene por ella, pero no solo. El villano ruin nuevamente desea arrebatársela, no debe y no puede.

Robin trata de no permitirlo, su hermosa joya desaparece. Nuevamente los gritos incontrolables se hacen presentes y como el último canto de un ave todo termina desvanecido. El tiempo está detenido…muerto. ¿Estaría bien si iba con ella a recorrer el bello paisaje? No, no está nuevamente a su lado, la flor es cortada del tallo y el tallo muere sin la flor, todo es tan rápido. Un grito se escucha a lo lejos de todo el caos, su amado le grita a su amada, pero no responde. Él ve el cómo es torturada por él, espera…parece que no se mueve, está en silencio. Su rival aparece y le arrebata a la chica.

— ¡Starfire! —le ha gritado pero no responde, no más.

La luna es testigo del como se la han llevado. Sus compañeros están inertes y antes de caer en un sueño temporal recobra la consciencia y su gran poder trata de liberarse de esos brazos que la intentan secuestrar, suavemente se deja llevar por su enorme furia, por primera vez la dulce e inocente joven está furiosa, furiosa del ver a sus amigos heridos, furiosa de observar el cómo la intentan apartar de su lado, lucha, lucha por mantener con ellos.

No es vencida, es más fuerte que nunca y en pleno momento inquietante una luz se presenta, un brillo sin igual. Su gran resplandor ilumina como el fuego.

Raven trata de aferrarse a los brazos de Chico Bestia quien la protege a pesar de estar débil, todos se aferran al enorme campo verde que cede poco a poco. Su captor desaparece y ella comienza a caer, su cuerpo toca con gran ímpetu el suelo ya destruido por este, un gran río carmesí crece al contorno de ella, su cuerpo desprende demasiado…su piel se aclarece. Esta vez nadie lo puede evitar, sus memorias comienzan a desaparecer dentro de ella, ella llora en su interior, no sabe como despertar.

_Robin _es el primer recuerdo, su primer beso. Importaba demasiado como para continuar, esta vida es demasiado y toda la realidad continua. La realidad es otra cuando las esmeraldas de la joven se abren lentamente, el líder del equipo se acerca rápidamente sin importar las heridas que mantengan su cuerpo despierto y desesperado. El sol radiante le cubre y estas comienzan a desaparecer, pero un nuevo intento por mantenerse consciente es en vano, sus memorias le han hecho daño.

Esta vez el prometió protegerla a ella de su pasado…sin importar el costo.

— Star — le acurruca entre sus brazos, su temperatura desciende y lo ha notado, su herida más grave fue el golpe. El villano desaparece cobardemente al observar su poder, el poder de la criatura que mantenía prisionera con antigüedad. Raven yace en quebrando todo su poder para tratar sanar las heridas de sus compañeros, al termino se acerca a su líder pero se aparta cruel de su compañera. Raven lo observa con gran ira por su terquedad pero sin inmutarse a nada simplemente espera a que ella desaparezca de su lado.

— Raven ¿Qué sucedió con Star? — cuestionaba el joven. Simplemente la joven desvió su mirar.

— Leí la mente de Robin, el desea que Starfire se olvide de nosotros, la apartara del equipo…— la voz de la joven está al borde de desquebrajarse, él lo sabe y por ello le toma con delicadeza, Chico Bestia permanece a lo lejos observando a aquel joven que ha tomado una decisión.

— ¿Por qué motivo?

— Sus memorias la dañan, lo único que desea es verla feliz tal como nosotros ahora — respondió suavemente Raven, abrazándose aun mas al joven. Cyborg yace a un costado de Robin tratando de analizar el estado físico de su compañera.

— Debemos ir — ambos se dirigen hacia donde yace su amiga.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? — cuestiono Cyborg con gran autoridad, Robin observa a la joven que se halla en sus brazos y asiente, suavemente sus labios rozan con los de Starfire pero una simple mirada desaprobatoria es al que recibe por parte de todo el equipo, es su vida. Starfire estará mejor sin el equipo, lejos de todo los malos recuerdos, viviendo como la vida que deseo alguna vez…una vida normal. Ya era tarde, Robin lo ha decidido. Pero aunque este lejos de su lado, él seguirá protegiéndola como siempre…desde se verdadero hogar.

Ella estaría lejos del equipo, _olvidando memorias _muy importantes de su vida.

…

…_Continuación del escrito "Días"_

* * *

Gracias por leer


	2. Capitulo I: ¿Comenzar?

Los personajes de los Teen Titans son propiedad de Glen Murakami. Esta obra no fue creada con fines de lucrar esta serie.

* * *

[Aquellos que no recuerdan el pasado están condenados a repetirlo] — George Santayana

Capítulo I—Parte I

¿Comenzar?

— Bruno. Antes que nada quiero que me hagas un favor…— su voz acompasando su suave cobijo. La oscuridad siendo testigo en su antiguo hogar y el cuerpo de su amada princesa estaba en recuperación intensiva; pero tras de esa puerta gris automática se hallaba una desesperanza feroz, Robin lo tendría que hacer y por más que le duela es su decisión. El caballero de la noche estaba acompañando a su ex –ayudante, era un favor de hace años, Robin en algún momento fue su camarada y su primer hijo —aun siendo adoptivo — lo sometió a entrenamientos duros que sumamente endurecerían sus emociones o al menos eso esperaba el ya adulto héroe de Ciudad Gótica. Batman tras esa mascara lo observaba con incredulidad y desafío para el joven líder de los titanes. Él lo sabía con gran astucia, su mentor y padre lo estaba subestimando nuevamente. Ambas miradas llenas de seriedad acapararon la atención del grupo de héroes que se hallaba como espectador de la escena. Ellos también lo sabían, tenían que proteger a su amiga de sus recuerdos perturbadores.

— No esperaba más de ti, Robin — hablo Bruno. Por primera vez estaba siendo contraatacado por su mentor. Esta vez era rogarle su ayuda, Starfire tenía que dejar de vivir en la torre titán por su protección y para ello necesitaba el apoyo incondicional de su padre adoptivo. Necesitaba que le apoyase con la documentación de una nueva identidad como civil para su amada y un lugar e incluso fondos monetarios para vivir en la ciudad como una chica común, estudiaría y tendría amigas "normales", estaría preparándose para el día del mañana. Las emociones estaban prohibidas, al menos para Batman quien trato de inculcarle eso a su pequeño aprendiz: _durabilidad, cero emociones, responsabilidad, liderazgo, independencia, valor, entrega, coraje…_ eran muchas cosas que el adulto le trataba de enseñar a él al momento de ser un héroe.

— Lo sé. Pero creo que esta vez las emociones se tienen que dejar fluir, no quiero ser alguien frívolo — Robin ya había madurado, pero en consecuencia sus sentimientos estaban al flote y por supuesto, el caballero de la noche tras enterarse, se decepciono de quien fue su ayudante. Lo veía como su hijo, pero más como una ayuda, no era lo que Richard Grayson deseaba, un huérfano solitario quien se apoyo con la ayuda de su tutor. Lo quería, si, pero era difícil de explicárselo al joven líder.

— _¿Nunca te rendirás, verdad?—_aquella pregunta inquietante para Robin. El negó con responsabilidad de su acto, nunca se rendiría…y mas por verla a salvo. Lejos de sus recuerdos que eran pesadillas…

— Te apoyaremos, viejo — Chico Bestia tomo el hombro de su líder, dándole el apoyo y en seguidamente en respuesta el líder titán miro por primera vez a su equipo con la gran determinación que era característico de sus compañeros. Una parte de él se enorgulleció al verlos apoyándole, pero por otra parte estaba seguro de que le echarían de menos a su amiga. Los chicos asintieron con ligereza y Batman quedo satisfecho; pues al final Robin había encontrado su sitio. Y era un gran líder, por supuesto que lleno de decisiones nada sencillas.

— Y bien. ¿Para qué me has llamado? —de entre todos, finalmente su mentor estaba dispuesto a escuchar la historia de esa jovencita que se robo el corazón de él y su desafortunado pasado que le afecto en su vida entera, en la vida de todos. En ese momento Robin no hallaba las palabras concretas para describir los sucesos con ella, primero fue la pesadilla. Una noche común de la que todos recuerdan a la perfección…

Y con gran dolor, el recuerdo comenzó a flotar por si solo…

Era una noche no muy cálida en Jump City. Las luces apagadas de la torre le daban un aspecto atroz a los pasillos, las habitaciones completamente silenciosas y los sueños estando presentes con armonía o cuyo gozo colmaba a los jóvenes héroes que estaban en su siesta. Todos se hallaban durmiendo y tras un ligero rechinido por parte de la puerta de Starfire, el sonido se hizo presente. Cierta joven caminando se hallaba entre penumbras de noche y sus pasos titubeantes le amenazaban con hacerla caer en la inconsciencia, tenia sueño; pero para su des fortuna una pesadilla estaba presente: su secuestro en su planeta natal y la forma en la que la trataron. No sabía hacia donde se dirigía, simplemente caminaba con rumbo desconocido. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por esa luz que le caracterizaba cuando se enfrentaba en batallas, estaban encendidos y por alguna extraña razón sus manos desprendían llamaradas de fuego estelar color verde, su piel palidecida y su único mirar era en los pasillos de su hogar. Pero sus labios estaban completamente cubiertos por un sabor metálico no tan agradable…

— _Koriand'r — _escucho un susurro que pronunciaba su nombre original y lo reconoció al instante. Pero antes de que algo sucediese subió sus manos en posición de ataque pero al ver que simplemente había oscuridad, relajo sus tensos músculos y apago su poder lentamente, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y sus manos relajadas a sus costados se hallaban. Con suavidad se arrincono en el pasillo y antes de perderse en sus sueños, pudo ver el daño que había causado en los muros y pisos de los pasillos, para su suerte se escuchaban pasos rápidos, seguramente eran sus compañeros y finalmente se rindió…

Aquel recuerdo estaba terminado de recordar…

Pero era solamente el inicio de toda una crónica de un desfavorecido réquiem.

— Y ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron al lograr controlar su poder? — pregunto Bruno Díaz completamente interesado en el tema, nunca antes había imaginado que un mal sueño provocase tanto daño, pero eso ya estaba consciente de haberlo vivido en alguna época lejana, en su infancia…

— No lo controlamos, simplemente cuando la hallamos. Ella estaba en suelo e inconsciente de las cosas — explico Robin. Raven se aproximo con ligereza hacia donde se hallaba Batman, quien yacía recargado en uno de los muros del living y cruzado simplemente de brazos. Rápidamente Raven encendió el monitor, las cámaras captaron el suceso de aquella noche.

— Esto fue lo que provoco Starfire en una sola noche — Raven sonaba completamente seria ante el asunto que perturbaba a todos quienes se hallaban en la sala. Con un movimiento audaz se introdujo en los pensares del mentor de líder. — ¿Planea encerrarla en el asilo Arkham? — la joven fue la primera en captar una ideología por parte de Batman, quien permaneció en silencio total tras la declaración de la joven de capa azulada. ¿Cómo se introdujo en su mente sin notarlo? Fue bastante sencillo, basta decir que con simpleza Raven era capaz de entrar en la mente de cualquier ser sin ser reconocida en algunas ocasiones. Los titanes quedaron atónitos por tal suposición.

— Esa joven es un peligro para el mundo — explico finalmente. — y si no les agrada la idea ¿Qué mas planean hacer? — nuevamente su gran audacia era sorprendente en Díaz. Los titanes observaron al adulto con gran recelo. _¿Encerrar a Starfire en Arkham? _Estaba completamente desquiciado si enviaría a su amiga a ese sitio vil. Robin fulmino con ese asunto de una sola vez…

— Sera humana — concreto Robin con decisión. — No planeo dejar que intervengas si deseas enviarla a ese lugar, primero deberás enfrentarme, Bruno — el joven maravilla nuevamente tomaba una difícil conclusión, la mejor opción era no pelear con su mentor pues habían grandes probabilidades de que su intento era fallido y temía que Starfire fuese llevada a ese lugar en donde tienen a los villanos más peligrosos del mundo, pero aun mas por su amnesia que padecía esa joven.

— ¿Planeas enfrentarme? — pregunto con seriedad él. Pero Robin negó.

— No planeo hacerlo, puesto a que la decisión ya está tomada…ella no será enviada a Arkham, pero tampoco podrá seguir siendo una heroína como lo era. Me encargare de que viva como una chica común, planee alejarla del equipo por la seguridad de todos y más por la de ella — _pero no planee alejarla de mi lado, _pensó Robin. Esa era su mejor opción.

— ¿Cómo planeas realizar ese "plan"?

— Con tu ayuda, Bruno. Ella es alguien dulce y gentil, pero puede llegar a ser ingenua en algunas ocasiones pero eso no le da espacio a que se sepa defender ella sola, pero ahora que padece amnesia permanente, olvidara su vida como protectora de la justicia, nos olvidara a todos, sus poderes…todo fue borrado durante la batalla. Seguramente ni me recordara a mí, pero no planeo alejarla de mi lado — las palabras de Robin amenazaban con desear abandonar la torre e irse con Starfire, pero su inestabilidad extrema con sus poderes fue a tal borde de provocar tal evitado incidente con aquel día.

— Tendrás apoyo de manera económica, solo eso. Tramitare los documentos de identidad en seguidamente, pero si algo sale mal y ella vuelve a ese fatídico descontrol, deberá de ser enviada a Arkham — las palabras de Bruno eran ciertas amenazas contra su hijo adoptivo y el logro captar tal amenaza.

_Nada saldrá mal, _los pensamientos de Robin eran seguros.

— Planeo protegerla a toda costa, pero nunca se dará de mi presencia, te agradezco la ayuda…Bruno — dicho esto Robin dio la espalda a su mentor y a su equipo, para comenzar parte de sus planes para que su bella ninfa lograse establecerse en un lugar seguro, pero antes de eso quería pasar la noche cuidando de ella en la enfermería —antes de trasladarla a lo que sería su nuevo hogar — y una amarga despedida para ambos.

Sin más que hacer en ese lugar, el héroe de Ciudad Gótica partió de regreso de donde había venido y al igual que el resto del equipo titán, anhelaban despedirse para siempre de su amiga. Pero todos partieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, era difícil pero ninguno de ellos puede despedirla pues eso complicaba las cosas con gran dificultad para todos. Eso era lo mejor…

— Iré a mi habitación. Necesito instalar un nuevo programa para ingresarlo al monitor — Cyborg se encerró tras aquella puerta metálica sin objetar palabra alguna, simplemente le dolía perder a un miembro del equipo como Starfire.

Dos jóvenes se hallaban en camino para sus habitaciones pero una joven de largo pesar estaba levitando, sus ganas de caminar estaban desanimadas y el controlar sus emociones era complicado. Chico Bestia se hallaba a su lado en silencio y con simpleza se puede decir que anhelaba abrazar a su amiga que se hallaba a su costado, pero evito hacerlo. Ambos continuaban recorriendo los pasillos y con des apresuro sus miradas se toparon finalmente produciendo sonrojos con gran amplitud en las mejillas de ambos. Raven trataba de cubrirse con su capucha lo más rápido que le fuese posible pero el joven verde ya había notado esa reacción por lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír con ligereza.

— Rae. ¿Está todo bien? — le cuestiono a la joven con ligereza. Raven se abrazo a Chico Bestia y sin pensarlo le brindo un cálido beso en sus labios, propagando preocupaciones, alegrías y tristezas en su compañero que sorprendido aparto sus brazos del cuerpo de la joven, pero se dejo llevar y con ligereza le tomo con sus brazos, cubriéndola completamente en un abrazo firme y sin escapatoria alguna. El beso se corto y ella se alejo lentamente de ese joven quien emotivamente estaba seguro de que ambos se amaban con gran pasión.

— Chico Bestia, lo lamento.

— Sabes, Raven. Creo que ella estará bien, es nuestra amiga y eso no puede evitar que nuestra colapse…el equipo nunca se desintegrara si ella continua a nuestro lado, pero es imposible ahora que su descontrol no le permitió ser la misma de antes — antes de que ella hablase, su silencio se controlo de ella cuando nuevamente hubo un ligero beso en la mejilla de la joven, produciéndole un sonrojo completamente feroz.

— Ella estará bien — le sonrió a Raven quien con ligereza cubrió su rostro enrojecido tras de su capucha pero una evito tal acción.

— Así te ves linda — explico Chico Bestia con gran pena en sus palabras…pero ambos continuaron su camino hacia sus habitaciones, y para Chico Bestia era una batalla el hacer sonreír a Raven.

…

_[Sé que no hay salida de este sitio, esta encerrada aquí por siempre…]_

…

El sonido penetrante le colmaba en sus adentro, el peor de los escenarios no estaba esperado. A penas cuando un susurro imperceptible se escucho de sus oídos, un ligero movimiento proveniente de su delicada mano fue la que comenzó a dar señal de que su consciencia se estaba recuperando. Pero lo tuvo que hacer, tomo un frasco que contenía un tranquilizante y una inyectadora, lo administro al suero que conectaba con la intravenosa. Tenía que continuar sedada por un tiempo más. Simplemente el pequeño espacio que tendría para despedirse de ella…un último recuerdo le obligo recordar aquella vez. Cuando él le prometió no apartarse jamás de su lado, cuando la llegada de Veloz fue inesperada, esta vez tenía competencia, le fue absurdo recordar un fragmento de aquella semana que paso en compañía de Veloz. Pero por otra parte, Starfire continuaba sumida en sueños, con la espera de continuar una nueva vida sin compañía de los titanes, sin él…

Pero ya nunca los recordaría.

Estaba seguro de una cosa, la amaba con todo el corazón y continuaría protegiéndola con cautela…a ella y a toda la ciudad. E ingresaría al mismo colegio que alguien inoportuna que será pieza importante en su primer recuentro con el pasado…

_Olvidando memorias. _

…

* * *

Agradezco a Ann M. Redfield y a Esa Charlotte por comentar en el capitulo anterior, es decir, el prologo. Esto es apenas el comienzo de un gran proyecto, el escrito "Días" será parte esencial de esta continuación. Sin más retardos les mando saludos y lamento haberles hecho esperar pero decidí tomar un descanso breve, pero me ayudo a inspirarme y en ayuda de Esa Charlotte a quien agradezco el brindarme una idea sobre la trama que puede tomar este. Agradezco tu colaboración, Charlotte.

…Nos vemos…


	3. Capitulo I: Despertar del comienzo

Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Glen Murakami.

* * *

_Olvidando memorias_

Por: Jacquie Doll

[Tras el viento que ha de soplar, tú lejos me has de dejar en soledad. Un abismo inquebrantable se alza a través de mi cuerpo. ¿Sabes que tan sola he estado sin recordarte? No lo sabes, pues yo ya no te recuerdo y ni tus bellas palabras me harán volver a abrir mi cielo que se ha convertido en mi infierno] — Olvidando memorias/ Starfire

Capítulo I (Segunda parte): Despertar del comienzo.

El día comienza y con bello emblema el sol se levanta con gran alegría que engalana al regocijo; mas sin embargo una joven durmiente que yace tras las ventanas de su apartamento esta sin duda creyente de que la noche es eterna. No lo duda más y abre su vista. Todo a su alrededor es diferente. Pero un exquisito aroma alberga su olfato y a su vez su paladar, se descubre de sus sabanas que cubren su cuerpo bronceado y fijo su vista a los ventanales, descorre las cortinas y observa la luz del sol, pero siente de alguna manera que el calor bravío del sol se fusiona con su cuerpo formando una extraña energía que cubre su delicado cuerpo. Lo siente y suelta un ligero suspiro al escuchar una voz que la llama:

— Starfire — escucha en su habitación. Pero una brizna corre por su cuerpo al abrir su gran ventana de su habitación. Anhelaba volar como aquella ave que observaba con gran atención, presentía que tenía ese "don" pero nuevamente un estrujo en su estomago le hace volver a la realidad. _Starfire, _repitió para sí misma su antiguo nombre como heroína de Jump City. Padecía amnesia y ella no lo sabía, tal vez permanente pero él nunca se lo diría.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — cuestiono. Su reflejo se notaba en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Y sin más preguntas para sí misma sus preguntas fueron respondidas al ver a un joven vestido de manera informal con una camisa blanca con manga larga, jeans ajustados en color negro, tenis color azul que complementaban con su bella chaqueta del mismo color y aquellos ojos, se le hacían conocidos…eran muy bellos.

— Kory, que bueno que has despertado — su voz se le hacía muy familiar. Su sonrisa era adornada como el más magnifico complemento que a ella le provocaba seguridad, pero sin permitirse ello se alejo del joven quien noto su extrañeza en ella, su vista se fue directo al espejo, su reflejo de su novia estaba más detallado…su cabellera flameante había crecido demasiado de tal manera que este se enredase a la perfección con la figura de su delicada cintura, y sus ojos eran iguales a los que recordaba a la perfección pero lo que más le encantaba era el observar su inocencia muy bien detallada en su rostro angelical.

Era como si hubiese estado ausente por 12 meses de su vida.

— No se me acerque, por favor —pidió con amabilidad la joven quien no dudo en cerrar sus puños acelerando una extraña energía en su cuerpo, prontamente una ligera brizna destillo un fulgor verde esmeralda, a ella le sorprendió pero sin duda solamente era algo que ella presentía en sí misma. Como si su poder no tratara de dañarlo a ٞél. En ese momento el joven se aproximo a ella y le brindo un abrazo tan cálido como siempre, pero ella no era su Starfire, si no, una joven normal que había sufrido un accidente permitiendo así su "amnesia". Una muy buena idea ingeniada por su mentor Bruno.

— ¿Richard? — recordó su rostro en sus memorias, pero en estas vestía un extraño uniforme con una "R" seguramente como insignia. Su voz aterciopelada se quebranto en un ligero llanto. El joven asintió con ligereza.

— ¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Por qué no recuerdo lo que hemos pasado?

—Hace 6 meses sufriste un accidente automovilístico, ibas a mi lado…pero por mi culpa el auto se estrello contra un edificio y como resultado te sumiste en un coma, tardaste en mostrar respuestas cerebrales. Pero lamentablemente los médicos anunciaron que padecerías la perdida de algunos de tus recuerdos …lo mejor fue que hace una semana te trasladasen de nuevo a nuestro hogar para que puedas reponerte lo mejor posible. Por favor, perdóname — se inclino debatido ante ella, no como Richard, si no, en su interior se culpaba por no haberla salvado a tiempo de ese villano que la hirió gravemente, por su culpa ella perdió la mayor parte de su energía lo cual no le permitió sanar sus heridas graves. Se culpaba siendo Robin, Richard solamente sería una ilusión para ella. Para hacerla olvidar y mantenerla a salvo, lejos de Robin, lejos de sus amigos y lejos de sí misma.

Sus lágrimas se mezclaron con el temor de perderla nuevamente, ambos lloraron en ese día lastimero.

—…Richard, me siento confusa.

— Es un milagro…— ella le observa confusa. — es un milagro el que me hayas recordado, somos novios ¿lo recuerdas? Te amo como si fuese la primera vez… pero antes que nada creo que tendrás que tratar de recordar todo lo que pasamos juntos— le explico con delicadeza, sabía que no sería nada fácil engañarle a su amada. Con delicadeza la joven le ayudo a levantarse, por primera vez ella sintió su calor, nuevamente como si todo fuese —Normal. La amnesia por supuesto es una enfermedad que es agraviante pero se puede engañar al que la padece con facilidad, manipulando sus recuerdos y tratando de provocar una especie de shock emocional para lograr la administración de nueva información en el cerebro— el nuevo amanecer que ayuda a ambos a recobrarse.

Richard le sonrió a su joven novia y con gentileza le guio hacia el comedor. Pero sin duda ella se dejo llevar, pues él era su novio y solo recordaría ello. Solamente eso.

…

— Asistes al Colegio Murakami. Y tu nombre es Kory Anders y tu edad…

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Tengo 16 años de edad, pero incluyendo los meses…en realidad Richard presiento que, es decir… ¿tengo amistades dentro o a fuera del colegio? —cuestiono la joven quien tomo entre sus manos una serie de fotografías editadas por el mismo Bruno Díaz quien tras el brindarle el apoyo requerido le brindo a Grayson una serie de ideas para su elaborado plan. Entre una de esas fotos ella porta su uniforme del Colegio Murakami y su cabello se encuentra peinado en una coleta de caballo simple. Pero de alguna manera deseaba conocer a sus amistades que se hallaban en aquel Colegio.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —pregunto rápidamente.

— Ellos son los compañeros de clase con los que convives la mayoría del tiempo — tras el observar tal fotografía al lado de la joven no pudo evitar sentir celos por aquel joven que observaba su novia con gran admiración, sus cabellos negros al igual que él y sus bellos ojos color ámbar, era una presentación de él mismo pero como estudiante.

De un momento a otro un teléfono comenzó a sonar…

— Lo lamento debo contestar la llamada — anuncio él.

— Comprendo, Richard — le sonrió tiernamente mientras ella guardaba tales fotografías en su caja correspondiente, el joven se levanto de la mesa para después ir en búsqueda de su recién comprado teléfono para recibir llamadas de su equipo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — cuestiono esta vez el líder del equipo titán quien con sigilo se escondió en su habitación que se encontraba a un costado de la de ella.

— Hay problemas, Robin. Nuevamente es Red X…— dijo Cyborg quien se hallaba en el monitor, tras el escuchar estas palabras Richard trataba de controlar su furia creciente. — Esta bien, estaré en el torre lo más antes posible — corto la llamada rápidamente. Salió de la habitación y se aproximo al comedor en donde Kory se hallaba.

— ¿Pasa algo? — cuestiono la joven.

— Se suscito un problema con un amigo, lo lamento tengo que irme lo más antes posible. ¿Estarás bien? — ella asintió con ligereza. Richard no pudo evitar el rozar sus labios en la mejilla de su novia, hace tiempo que no lo hacía y anhelaba probar la calidez de sus labios pero sabía que aun era muy pronto para hacer tal acto de amor verdadero, ella apenas había despertado. Su mano se enredo con la de él fundiendo aquel beso que tanto deseaba su amado que recién recordaba y lo hizo, corto el momento pues el tiempo era pronto para ella pero de tal manera era tan conocido esa calidez que emanaba por parte de Richard.

— Por cierto, el desayuno ya está servido y por favor trata de no salir a la ciudad por estas horas, puede ser peligroso. Enseguida vuelvo — y tras decir esto se retiro dejándole sola, sabía que no estaba bien el dejarla en ese apartamento sola pero estaba ese hogar que le consiguió Bruno fue en una zona de alta seguridad y se encontraba cercana a la torre titán, su antiguo hogar que no recordaba aun. Sin nada que hacer se dirigió a la cocina en donde encontró una charola mediana con un exquisito desayuno que estaba dispuesta a probar, Robin había tomado clases de cocina a lado de Cyborg para lograr mantenerla cómoda y como si estuviese en casa pero a pesar de no ser buen chef y soportar las burlas de Chico Bestia el joven lo había logrado, todo por ella quien en aquellos momentos se hallaba en un estado de coma.

_[Que este día este lleno de felicidad._

_Te amo.]_

Esa pequeña nota que se hallaba a un costado de la taza de té le lleno de dicha.

_Richard, _pensó con ligereza.

…

— ¿Qué le paso a las alas del petirrojo? — su voz mezclada con la burla le causo una euforia en su adversario quien termino recibiendo como respuesta por parte del héroe un golpe demasiado fuerte en su abdomen. La había apartado de su lado, por su culpa ella estaba lejos de sus amigos y lejos de lo que le encantaba; por culpa de su gran maldad ella termino sufriendo una experiencia que era mejor de olvidar para siempre.

— ¡Tú no sabes nada! — la contienda se hacía aun más complicada debido a quien él era el culpable de aquel incendio que provoco que su bella estrella se hiriera. Los titanes atacaron con sus fuerzas a Red X quien evadía los ataques del equipo de héroes con facilidad. El líder se hallaba agotado y al observar la habilidad mejorada en la táctica de ataque por parte del villano el equipo estaba perdiendo contra un simple malhechor.

— _¡Azarath, Mitrion, Zinthos! — _Raven logro bloquear los explosivos que habían sido lanzadas por parte de Red X, cubrió a sus compañeros en un campo de energía difícil de atravesar. Chico Bestia por su parte se transformo en un veloz jaguar que perseguía al villano tratando de atrapar al culpable de la infelicidad de su amiga. Cyborg lanzaba rayos laser en espera de que sus ataques tuviesen resultados alguno pero todo parecía ir en su contra. Robin por su parte logro golpear a su contrincante dejándolo fuera de batalla.

— Es una pena que tu noviecita se halle lejos de ti ¿no lo crees?

Tras el escuchar las palabras mencionadas por aquel culpable, una fuerza sobrehumana tuvo que ser soportada por

Tras el escuchar las palabras mencionadas por aquel culpable, una fuerza sobrehumana tuvo que ser soportada por él para no terminar asesinándolo cruelmente. Pero de algo si estaba seguro no haría lo mismo que él estaba deseando en ese momento, que un héroe se ensuciase sus manos con la sangre de un criminal, eso nunca debía de ser. Pero con simpleza antes de ser capturado por los demás, el villano desapareció del lugar donde se hallaban.

— Raven ¿estás bien? — pregunto un preocupado Chico Bestia.

— Sí, estoy bien — le respondió con amabilidad la joven de leotardo. Su rostro oculto tras esa larga y bella capa con tal bella gema incrustada en su centro de esta. Al joven bestia le anhelaba el misterio, el cual era característico de esa chica mística que anhelaba dejar de ocultar y presentir sus emociones. Con ternura retiro su capucha permitiendo el verle su rostro y sus amatistas destellantes como dos luceros pero con gran hipnotismo ella logro acaparar su atención en su amado Chico Bestia. Su sonrojo era como si le cubriese el culto misterio a esa joven que denotaba inocencia puro y aun por ser la hija de un demonio que era su _padre_. A él no le importaba si tenía una parte malvada en ella, pero se encargaría de que su maldad se esparciera de ese ser inocente.

— Me alegro— el joven verde le brindo una sonrisa a su futura —novia— con lo cual sellaría el bello amor brindado por él y ella, una pareja no disfuncional y con un buen futuro por delante.

— Me gustaría verte sonreír diariamente, te ves más linda — le susurro con ternura a su oído, lo cual provoco que ella cesara ese tacto prometedor de la mano de él.

— Tratare de hacerlo — dijo Raven al mirarle a él a los ojos brindándole una esperanza de verla sonreír alguna vez. Nunca nadie le había hecho sentir tan feliz como ese sonriente joven.

—…Chicos tengo que irme, deje sola a Starfire en el apartamento — la voz Robin pronunciaba un ligero eco mientras se desplazaba hacia su motocicleta pero fue detenido por Cyborg quien lo miro con un semblante interrogante; el petirrojo suspiro liberando todo su estrés en un instante.

— Ella se encuentra bien, lo siento, tengo que irme ahora — el chico del antifaz al observar a su amigo conformado se dirigió lejos de su equipo. — No me esperen esta noche…— anuncio cortante mientras subía a su motocicleta. Observo a su equipo y la voz de Chico Bestia antes de irse se escucho con gran verdad…

— Lo atraparemos, Robin. Le haremos pagar por lo que ha hecho, Red X…ve, Star seguramente debe de estarse preocupando — dijo alentando a sus compañeros. El joven era muy maduro a diferencia del antes, era el mismo pero obteniendo un papel no tan correspondiente en su lugar.

— Chicos. Vayan a la torre — Robin acelero provocando que en su impulso el vehículo se desplazara con rapidez. En cuanto observaron la partida de su líder, el equipo volvió de vuelta a su hogar, con la esperanza de que pronto su amiga regresaría y todo volvería a ser como antes.

…

El apartamento se hallaba en penumbras y aun más por el suceso recién acometiente de una joven que se hallaba en sueños. Su cuerpo reposaba gentil sobre su propia cama sin dosel alguno, la luz del sol cubriendo su cuerpo y su cabello alargar gado se encontraba húmedo sobre la almohada. Su respiración jovial y tranquila al igual que su rostro al denotar tranquilidad en el y en la espera de su joven amado que estaría pronto de llegar.

Su mente estaba sumida en aquel extraño recuerdo aparente…

_Una noche de un incendio _amenazando y atemorizando a la ciudad de un importante edificio en Jump City. Un grupo de jóvenes con grandes habilidades no tan dignas de un humano normal, un joven de pigmentación verde gritando y acercándose con rapidez a la escena. Pero lo más extraño de ese lugar era aquella joven de tan parecido y nuevamente ese nombre que escuchaba en la mañana…

— _¡Starfire! —_un grito feroz se escucho desde a las afueras del edificio. Ella misma sintió como si su cuerpo le doliese y no le permitiera moverse con libertad, sentía que caía desde las alturas, como si dejase de volar, pero antes de desplomarse pudo lanzar un rayo esmeralda a aquel criminal de mascara con un "X" incrustada en ella. Sintió un fuerte golpe en su cuerpo en general, el impacto contra el pavimento y la frialdad al ser recorrida por su cuerpo, era una pesadilla atroz.

—Star — nuevamente esa voz llamándole...

— _Pronto estarás bien —_una melodía conocida mezclándose con la calidez de los brazos de ese joven que la tomaba entre sus brazos y un gran suspiro soltó la joven al sentir tal emoción intensificándose dentro de sí misma…

— …_Robin_

…

—Kory. Despierta…— hablaba un preocupado Richard, su brazo meneaba con delicadeza el cuerpo de su amada en un intento de despertarle de su sueño. Estaba completamente preocupado del pensar que nuevamente estaba en estado de coma. Kory soltó un bostezo dando señal de que comenzaba a despertarse.

¿Quiénes eran Starfire y Robin? Esa pregunta era un interrogante para ella misma en aquel momento.

— Richard — nombro su nombre con delicadeza, le brindo una cálida sonrisa al momento de que se incorporaba en su cama descubriendo su cuerpo de una sabana delgada. — Discúlpame pero el sueño me venció finalmente — su voz aterciopelada se escucho con gran felicidad al verlo a él a su costado quien no le apartaba de su vista, lo cual le daba señal de que algo no andaba bien…

— ¿Qué es esto? — dijo al ver una pequeña nota en la mesita de noche de la habitación de Kory. Se dirigió hacia esta, la cual no dejo de mirar por algún instante; esta vez Robin temía lo peor, que esa nota fuese una amenaza…nuevamente.

— La nota que escribiste — le dijo Kory apartándole la preocupación.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? — dijo Richard.

— Muy bien, gracias.

— ¿Qué te parece si salimos a algún lado? — el gesto de Kory cambio en instantes. — Me agradaría conocer la ciudad — le respondió como si fuese como aquella vez en la que Starfire le pidió que fuesen a la ciudad, nuevamente se encargaría personalmente de llevarle su lugar preferido, las pizzas.

— Me cambiare de vestuario lo más rápidamente posible — hablo. Richard le permitió privacidad a la joven para cambiarse, se dirigió al comedor y al observar la charola completamente vacía pensó correctamente que a ella le había encantado su culinaria labor matutina. Los trastos estaban limpios y depositados en su lugar, sin duda seguía siendo la misma joven de siempre…su amada estrella. Se dirigió hacia su habitación con pasos pequeños y al abrir la puerta noto que todo estaba en orden, su intercomunicador se hallaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, el cual saco. Observo con atención aquella insignia que lo adornaba con orgullo. Se sentó con suavidad en la cama y dejo a un costado su chaqueta, fijo su vista en el espejo de cuerpo completo que se hallaba a un costado del armario, era tan extraño el verse nuevamente como Grayson…nuevamente el color de su azul característico y el verse como un chico "normal" ante todo. Pero sus viejos recuerdos venían a su mente. La muerte de sus padres y su vida como aprendiz y ayudante del héroe de ciudad gótica, el caballero de la noche.

Se escucho que tocaban la puerta de su habitación, se levanto y tras abrirla se encontró con una joven que vestía un corto vestido de corte princesa color lila y unas valerianas plateadas decorando a su gusto el bello vestido que le hacía verse linda, como accesorio un pequeño dije en forma de corazón y su largo cabello suelto con pequeños bucles en las puntas de su rojiza cabellera. El joven quedo en impacto y con gran gusto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él.

— Te vez hermosa — comento el joven.

— Gracias.

— Bien. Vamos — dijo él haciendo un caballero al dirigirse a la puerta del apartamento y permitirle a la joven salir de ese lugar especial…

— Por cierto tendremos que ir a comprar tu uniforme escolar. Ha cambiado el color a un beige — la voz de Richard le hizo pensar a la joven en aquel joven del antifaz.

_Se parece tanto a él, _pensó con certeza ella. Era cierto…quizás y solo era un sueño de nunca acabar. Richard tomo de Kory y ambos se dirigieron hacia donde se hallaba la salida del edificio donde se hospedaban…

…

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero que te haya agradado.

Nos vemos…


	4. Capitulo II: Inocencia

Los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Glen Murakami.

N/A: Narración desde el punto de vista del personaje (Robin).

* * *

_Olvidando memorias_

Por: Jacquie Doll

Capítulo II: Inocencia

La noche había caído cruelmente sobre la luz comenzando a desmoronar a la poca energía solar para dar comienzo a la oscuridad apacible que esta vez me hará acompañarte en tu bella velada; la luz de la brillante luna se hace notar tras el cristal de tu habitación. Claramente observo que todo está tranquilo en tu pequeño espacio de tranquilidad, me acerco con sigilo a donde tu cuerpo reposa frágil e indefenso del frio, por lo cual decido cubrirte con la sabana que yace en tus pies y con bello gesto observo tu rostro el cual denota tan espectacular inocencia pura. Tu esencia se mezcla conforme me acerco aun más a ti y con suavidad retiro el cabello que cubre parte de tu rostro, se siente sedoso y su olor a durazno sigue estando presente en ti. No puedo detenerme a pensar en que algún día ese tipo te tratara de hacer daño nuevamente, pero creo que me he dado cuenta que justamente tú te has impregnado en mi corazón como si te convirtieras en mi valioso objeto que debo salvo guardar—como me atrevo a compararte con un objeto, jamás me lo perdonaría — he sido una sigilosa sombra que comienza a presentarse ante ti. Tú bronceada piel de porcelana y tu cabello enredándose finamente con tus cabellos mientras te remueves con ligera intranquilidad.

—…Star, perdóname — logro susurrarte con gentileza.

Observo con una sonrisa todos los bolsos de compras, me agrado el pasar este día a tu lado; sonreíste como nunca y lo cual me hace sentir feliz con tu estar a mi lado. Seguramente esta vez con suavidad me agradaría el tener una suave y tenue palabra que denote que aun me recuerdas a la perfección, no es nada sencillo tomar decisiones que comiencen a afectarnos a ambos pero a veces nosotros nos preguntamos si podríamos superarlos, los problemas no se resuelven solos y ambos ya pasamos por algunos problemas…lamentablemente espero formar parte de este presente incierto que se ha ligado a un futuro irreal para ambos. El amor es una parte importante, me duele el no tener a mis padres pero ahora estás tú y el equipo a mi lado que son como mi nueva familia, pero el amor de padres nunca se reemplazara y me siento afortunado por tener a Bruno apoyándome en todo, esperaba que tuviese otra respuesta pero me sorprendió su comprensión hacia este momento desesperante; él seguramente no sabe lo cuanto que te amo pero al ver tal respuesta y ofrecimiento por parte de él me he equivocado…claramente recuerdo cuando me menciono que te protegiera, esta vez ya no de otros peligros, si no de ti misma…y justamente cuando liberaste aquella cantidad de energía que comenzaba a provocarte daños por los recuerdos que se volvían pesadillas en tu interior. No me extrañaría el verte convivir con Terra o si ella es "Terra", después de todo ella se ha vuelto Tara Markov pero no sabemos si ella nos recuerda…tal vez no…lo siento por Chico Bestia quien se había enamorado de ella tan intensamente, pero ella lo traiciono, nos traiciono pero al final todos se arrepienten por sus malas decisiones y eso fue lo que sucedió, pago su error con su vida y por salvar a quienes le importaban grandemente. Todo es muy confuso. Él ahora se ha vuelto a enamorar y seguramente de Raven, lo he notado a la perfección y ella seguramente se ha enamorado de Chico Bestia, su amor es especial y magnifico en todos los aspectos; serian la nueva pareja de nuestro equipo —tal como alguna vez lo fuimos— nos robarían el titulo. Y con tan solo de esperar a que el momento llegue, cuando ambos se declaren su amor…

Pero a pesar de que no me recuerdes del todo, estuviste conscientes de que teníamos una relación, lamento el mentirte sobre todo. Me siento tan mal de estar haciendo este cometido absolutamente incorrecto para ti, no es justo que estés pasando por esto por mi culpa. Recuerdo que en la última discusión que tuvimos tu más que nadie me confesó que desearías ser una _chica normal _pero yo no anhelaba que tu lo fueses, me molesto un poco el que tu desearas cambiar por mí, te amo como eres y daría todo por demostrártelo por siempre, lo hare. El frio que hay en los corazones de otras personas es tan grande que a veces es como una bocanada del intenso odio y envidia como si de esto dependiésemos nosotros. Todos los gestos que me has demostrado, me hacen ver que eres única en este universo y mi única estrella titilante en esta oscuridad. Me duele el no poder permanecer tranquilo.

…

Comienzo a preparar el desayuno primeramente para después ir a despertarte pero observo que falta algo, un vaso de jugo de naranja que comenzaba a olvidar… — Buenos días, Richard — tu voz me ha asustado y justamente tu presencia ya estaba en el comedor, cuando menos lo esperaba ya te hallabas con tu uniforme escolar y cambiada para acudir al colegio en cuanto antes, tu cabello suelto naturalmente y sin algún detalle es perfecto, con simpleza me aseguro que tu desayuno este perfecto, en ese instante es cuando te sonrió y de igual forma de te deseo el _buenos días. _Tomas asiento el comedor y te ofrezco el desayuno, el cual ya estaba preparado.

— Iré a cambiarme — y justamente esta vez era yo quien aun estaba en pijama con lo cual sueltas una ligera risilla burlona, me retiro del lugar para ir a mi habitación. Esta vez no estaba seguro de que usar, extrañaba mi uniforme de Robin pues de esa manera no escogía «nuevos atuendos» lo cual era estresante para mí. Suelto un suspiro agobiante y me dirijo al baño para tomar una ducha antes de iniciar el día, pero antes mi comunicador comienza a sonar, con rapidez me dirijo al cajón donde se halla. Abro este y tras de esa pequeña pantalla se halla:

— Raven — pronuncio con tranquilidad. — ¿Qué sucede? —cuestiono tratando de no pensar en mil cosas inciertas que pudiesen suceder, el ser calculador era una virtud un tanto buena en algunas ocasiones pero muy devastadora para otras que he pasado. Observo con atención su rostro tratando de hallar algún gesto que denote preocupación o desesperes pero tratándose de Raven, difícilmente lo hallaría. Con ligereza la escucho susurrar una palabra pero no puedo descifrarla a tiempo.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Starfire? — estaba el que preguntase aquello, justamente si ella recordase todo llamaría a Star para que hablara con entusiasmo a lado de Raven, pero para todos nosotros era imposible hacerlo. Su seriedad era demasiado grande, seguramente seguía molesta por aquella decisión que tome. Pero era comprensible pues yo en su lugar haría lo mismo. Pero con certeza ella seguramente sabe la respuesta.

— Si, esta desayunando en este instante.

— ¿Aun no estás seguro de haberla alejado de todos? ¿No es así? Escucha Robin, el que su pasado le haya perseguido con dureza no es explicación para que sus poderes reaccionaran tan destructoramente como aquella vez. Algo le sucede y tú que te hayas más cercano a ella, trata de descubrirlo. Recuerda que aunque no recuerde nada no quiere decir que sus poderes no se liberen nuevamente, podría padecer un colapso en ese instante, Robin no es hora para confiarnos y lo sabes a la perfección — sus palabras son ciertas en todo instante, el tiempo se detiene nuevamente y sin perdón alguno todo nuevamente comienza a notarse confuso, Raven por su parte lo sabe a la perfección, Starfire no ha sido la misma desde aquel instante en que Red X le hizo daño, un daño incomparable que manchaba cruelmente su inocencia. Ese 'amor' que le tenía a ella era solo ambición, un cruel espejismo que trataba de romper el espejo de su naturaleza. Star no fue ingenua en ese instante. Nunca lo ha sido pero tal vez lo que sucedió aquella vez fue muy grande.

— Tienes demasiada razón en todos los aspectos, Raven — logro tratar de convencerme con la idea pero suena un tanto imposible el que algo no estuviese muy bien con ella, seguramente es algo que no ha podido olvidar con gran frecuencia. ¿Sera a Veloz? No, seguramente él no puede el causante de ese cruel designio que está comenzando a acortar la vida de mi bella estrella. Observo a Raven con ligera angustia a lo cual ella solamente dice que aun no es tiempo de comenzar a cambiar los planes, sería muy pronto y seguramente Bruno trataría de llevarla a Arkham tal como lo había mencionado. La liga de la justicia no debería de enterarse de esto, no por ahora.

— Cuida muy bien a Star, Robin — y tras mencionar esto nuestra corta conversación se corta tan prontamente. Simplemente me dirijo a mis actividades _nuevas y rutinarias. _Starfire seguramente no se acoplaría su identidad como "Kory Anders". Tal vez los ciudadanos la reconocerían, eso es lo que más temía el día de hoy.

_Todo saldrá bien, _trato de pensar en ello. Esta vez todo sería perfecto para nosotros dos.

Salgo de mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Trato de buscar en donde te hallas, camino rumbo al comedor y noto que todo está en orden a excepción de tu bolso escolar el cual has colocado justamente en una silla de la mesa, con ligereza me acerco a la sala y noto que estas observando al horizonte con atención, pero lamentable la vista no están buena pues los enormes edificios se alzan cortando la bella vista, pero noto que no disfrutas el paisaje, si no, la calidez y la corriente de la ligera brisa fresca que brinda el viento sobre tu piel, no ejerce presión; simplemente es como si tratases de volar nuevamente pero trato de imaginar la desesperes que has de sentir el no poder no hacerlo nunca más, seguramente extrañarías al viento correr por tu cuerpo y tu cabello ondeante al compas de los rayos solares que producen tu energía. Observo el reloj y a penas son las 11:00 de la mañana y justamente tu entrada es a las 12:00 de la mañana al colegio, observo con atención tu apacible y gentil tacto sobre las barras del pequeño balcón.

— Richard ¿no has desayunado aun? —preguntas con preocupación mientras te retiras de aquel lugar, pero olvidas cerrar el balcón a lo cual yo solamente me acerco a él y lo cierro tras de ti. Me observas con atención mientras tu mano posa con delicadeza sobre mi mejilla, extrañaba ese calor impregnándose febrilmente en tu gentil tacto sobre mi piel. Me fundo nuevamente en mis emociones sin saber que esperar de tu parte. Trato de evitar que esa mirada me tome como prisionero nuevamente.

— Si. Hay algo que me gustaría que vieses antes de irnos —te mentí. Como la mentira al engaño y el mentiroso al honesto; no anhelo ser partícipe de este plan pero fui yo quien lo planeo. Tu sexto sentido seguramente te dice que algo no anda bien, sin dudarlo te diriges hacia a el comedor para tomar tu bolso escolar y yo sin dudarlo lo tomo, como todo buen caballero y de igual forma me sonreíste al observar esta cálida acción, pero en un momento de inquietud siento mis mejillas arden cobardemente destilando ese famoso sonrojo. Trato de controlar mis emociones y lo logro antes de que logres notarlo, nos dirigimos hacia la puerta, pero no sin antes tomar las llaves del nuevo auto que Bruno me ha obsequiado. Abro la puerta de nuestro apartamento y tras el ver que has salido de este cierro esta.

— Richard…—mencionas camino al estacionamiento del edificio.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kory? — ambos detenemos el caminar.

— Antes ¿Cómo solía llamarte? —seguramente hablabas de algún sobrenombre. Me agradaría mencionarte que simplemente era _Robin _pero nada de ello estaba bien, de igual forma mantengo alguna idea del cómo te agradaría llamarme y aunque alguna vez me hubiese agradado el tener un cariñoso sobrenombre de tu parte, suena algo estúpido pero lo es ciertamente; ese hubiese sido un buen consejo para brindarte.

— Dick. De esa manera alguna vez me llegaste a nombrar — continuamos nuevamente el caminar. Al llegar al estacionamiento, nuevamente continuamos nuestro rumbo al Colegio Murakami.

…

No puedo imaginar solemnemente la verdad tras la mentira. El fulgor de nuestro amor se funde con el olvido de tus recuerdos y el fuego se alza confronte al futuro tratando de amenazar y de hacer sucumbir a las almas de soledad que hieren el amor de inocentes. Pero el dolor del suponer "una vida feliz" tan agonizante que sin anhelarlo se disfruta vilmente como si el frio extinguiese esos bellos recuerdos pero el suspirar y pedirle un deseo a la estrella más radiante de todas es un sueño falso, un primer y único amor hundido en el profundo mar atlántico. Sonreírte no es un lujo, es una lucha diaria por tratar de verte feliz por la eternidad y encandilados vientos que no me permiten tu estar conmigo completamente; todos nos cubrimos por mascaras sonrientes que denotan dolor y al arrancar estas todo dolor se aleja, consigo se lleva todo daño. Somos crueles al no saber explicar emociones. Nadie da flores como el antes y nadie regala sonrisas sinceras como el sentir dicha por el presente, nadie regala emociones o trabaja en grande para sobrepasar fronteras y ser felices. Los más crueles tratan de ocultar su corazón de todos por temor de demostrar que son débiles pero no lo son, al contrario demuestran más fortaleza para afrontar grandes problemas; me encantaría estar en tus pensamientos pero esta verdad dolorosa revestida por la vida es cruel…

…

Llegamos al colegio y una sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro, te observo tan curiosa e intranquila por saber como es este lugar pero trato de concentrarme en cierta persona que no espero que veas muy pronto…

— ¿Richard? — te escucho pronunciar mi nombre hasta lograr sacarme de mi ligera ensoñación. Sostengo tu mano entre la mía y como resultado nuestras mejillas arden nuevamente emitiendo a través de estas un calor irremediablemente evitable comenzando a denotar el carmesí proveniente de tal cual calor. Sin evitarlo me acerco lentamente hacia ti, tu cuerpo se tensa gravemente impidiéndote moverte con libertad y continuo acercándome como si fuese tan necesario; escucho tu respiración intranquila, en ese instante logro captar tu atención tras brindarte un ligero beso en la frente…algo tierno y dulce para ambos.

— Estoy bien, anda, entremos— sin soltar tu mano te guio con ligereza hacia aquel portón del colegio, tras el observar las rendijas que separan a este con la sociedad no pude emitir un ligero suspiro. Encierro, algo que nunca fue de mi agrado y sin embargo aquí estoy a tu lado. Observas con atención a las demás chicas del colegio, no puedo tranquilizarme, sus rostros posándose en nosotros de alguna manera inquietante y estresante.

— Sean bienvenidos al colegio ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? — pregunta la directora del colegio, le observo con atención y tras el recordar su nombre en aquel expediente que brindo Bruno sobre este lugar no pude evitar el esbozar una ligera sonrisa a lo cual provoco en Kory una molestia. ¿Celos? No lo creo, Starfire nunca fue de tal manera…

— Directora Carson, es un placer conocerla. Siento el llegar de esta forma, mi nombre es Richard Grayson, soy estudiante recién ingresado a la institución — hable con ligereza.

— Oh~ disculpe, joven Grayson. Su tutor fue quien vino a realizar el trámite para su ingreso al colegio y de igual forma él mismo fue quien me hablo del recién…estado que sufrió la señorita Anders — fue en ese instante cuando note su ligera tristeza, Kory se aferro aun más a mi mano tratando de evitar el dolor en su interior, lo sabía a la perfección y le dolía demasiado no poder nada de su supuesta vida a mi lado. La directora se retiro sin hacer ningún comentario más por lo cual le agradecí internamente al cielo al cual comenzaba a llorar con gran flujo a lo cual note que estaba mal el haber encontrado a la directora de esta institución.

— …Kory. Ven, aun hay tiempo antes de entrar a clases…— nuevamente le guie para observar lo que le anhelaba enseñar antes de irnos a clases, su mano se negaba a mi tacto por lo cual me soltó con brusquedad y sin más salió rápidamente del pasillo.

— ¡Kory! — comencé a seguirle pero ella se perdió entre los estudiantes que pasaban entre los pasillos, no pude distinguir su figura por lo cual me sentí como un cobarde al no haberle seguido antes y sin poder detener el tiempo trate de buscarle por el colegio, podría estar en cualquier lado…mi corazón se detuvo al pensar millones de ideas no concretas. Mi única estrella en la vida y que iluminaba mi cielo oscuro se hallaba perdida nuevamente como aquella vez en la que soñaba con él…

.

— ¡Star! …Starfire— trataba de llamarle. Su cuerpo se removía inquieto, era como si nuevamente reviviese la pesadilla que había vivido pero esta vez pude notar que su piel palidecía y su temperatura corporal iba disminuyendo lentamente hasta quedar completamente fría pero de igual forma me preocupe al verle delirar. Ella no estaba bien, no lo estaba…

Sus ojos se abrieron y lo único que buscaban era consuelo, el no hallarse sola nuevamente. Le tome con delicadeza y le tome en un abrazo tratando de protegerla de aquel sueño que había tenido.

— Todo fue una pesadilla, Star…trata de tranquilizarte, por favor — su llanto y angustia se mezclaban cruelmente en una realidad inalcanzable para poder calmarle. Se aferro a mi tacto de tal manera que jure protegerla por siempre y le había fallado, todo era un cruel suceso para ella. En ese momento ella se separo ágilmente de mi para apegarse a la cabecera de su cama.

— Todo fue real, Robin. Red X estaba asegurándose de que…él iba a…— nuevamente sus lagrimas se fundieron en un gran dolor. Nuevamente trate de acercármele pero se alejo de mi lado, levito lo más alto que pudo lograrlo para después volver a tocar el suelo con ligereza. —Desconozco a los terrestres de igual forma, sus costumbres que aun deseo aprender están ya colapsadas…pero a veces no pude creer o cuestionar si tu harías lo mismo. Robin…¿Realmente hay confianza en nuestra relación? — su mirada se poso en el cielo el cual se hallaba completamente descubierto y sin alguna nube blanca. Se abrazo así misma tratando de hallar consuelo en la respuesta que esperaba, pero de igual forma su desconfianza hacia mí no le permitiría que me acercarse a su lado.

— Se que algunas veces te he hecho sentir mal, pero solo sé que ahora que estas a mi lado. Yo puedo asegurarte que confió en ti, más que en otra persona. Y si no fuese por ti, yo seguiría siendo el mismo de antes —le asegure brindándole una cálida sonrisa, observe su gesto el cual se hallaba triste y agobiado por sus recuerdos de aquel momento que sufrió por culpa de Red X.

— Y si de igual forma te puedo asegurar algo, es que te amo como nunca, Starfire.

Tras el escuchar mis palabras ella me mira con gran cautela, estaba siendo precavida. Me acerque un poco a ella tratando de acortar la brecha que existía entre nosotros, tome mi antifaz con ligereza estando de acuerdo a demostrarle a ella mi verdadera identidad, la cual nadie había sido testigo de admirar hasta ahora, mi hermosa estrella yacía atónita por lo cual deje a un costado mi antifaz para después acortar la distancia una vez más. Le tome con suavidad y dirigí su mirar hacia mi rostro, sus ojos estaban llenos de mil emociones las cuales trataba de comprender en este instante.

— Robin…— me nombro con delicadeza al igual que tomaba entre sus manos mi rostro con lo cual no pude evitar el sentir un ligero escalofrío que comenzaba a tensarme y no pude detenerme a esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad que por primera vez era dedicada especialmente para mi bello ángel el cual destellaba luz propia y llena de vida se hallaba nuevamente…

—…Confió en que el destino nunca nos separara, Starfire, _esta vez superaremos adversidades juntos sin importar que tan difíciles sean— _y esta vez no me detuve, le brindo un cálido beso capaz de calmar la tormenta que vivía su corazón y tras el separarme un poco de ella pude notar que su sonrisa nuevamente pintaba sus labios de color natural…estaba alegre nuevamente.

.

Continuaba en su búsqueda cuando observe a distancia una joven rubia que se hallaba a lado de Kory. Se hallaba sentada en una banca a las afueras del colegio, el pequeño jardín de este seguramente le trajo tranquilidad a Kory. Anhele conocer quién era esa joven por lo cual me acerque aun más a ellas con sigilo, me oculte en una columna de concreto que unía con la entrada al colegio y seguramente era ella…Tara se hallaba a su costado con lo cual tendría que llegar a ellas y distanciarla de ella por su protección.

— De alguna manera siento como si él fuese…el mismo chico de mis sueños. Tara no sé que puedo hacer, no, no comprendo nada y estoy tan iracunda en este instante — era Terra. Chico Bestia tuvo demasiada razón cuando nos menciono que se había encontrado con Terra, es decir, Tara Markov. Su parecido era tan grande que espere a equivocarme en ello. Necesitaba investigar más al respecto.

— ¿Kory? — le llamo a lo cual ella se inquieto un poco, se levanto de su asiento y me observo confusa nuevamente.

— Lo siento, yo no quise —trataba de disculparse, trataba de comprenderle…

— No te preocupes, Kory — me llamo la atención aquella joven que estaba a su costado, me observo con nerviosismo y sus ademanes daban a entender que se hallaba completamente nerviosa por mi presencia.

— Disculpa. Mi nombre es Richard Grayson, estudiante recién ingresado al colegio — trate de brindarle confianza. Kory la observo completamente extrañada.

— No, no te preocupes…solamente no había razón para interrumpir nuestra platica. Mi nombre es Tara —dijo con molestia.

— ¿Solo Tara?¿No hay apellidos? Que cortes de tu parte…

— ¡Richard! — reprendió Kory por mi actitud con su compañera.

— No hay porque molestarnos, Tara, por favor acepta mis disculpas — dijo Kory tratando de enmendar mi error. Con certeza estaba molesto por su traición hacia el equipo y seguramente era ella pues al escuchar mi voz ella no hubiese reaccionado de esta manera, estaba molesto porque Chico Bestia sufrió por ella demasiado tiempo, por su culpa el equipo no fue el mismo de antes…por su traición mas su sacrificio nos hizo cambiar, a mi tal vez aun no pero a los demás les demostró demasiado. Kory me miro con enfado con lo cual tome su mano sin lastimarle y trate de dirigirnos hacia adentro pero ella me detuvo.

— ¡No! — se soltó de mi agarre. Me incomodaba que estuviese con Terra o Tara. — Por favor, Richard si realmente hubo confianza en nuestra relación creo que es propio que recupere mis amistades. No es justo que no me proporciones mi espacio y privacidad, es molesto que te comportes de esta manera — sus sentimientos me hicieron confundirme ante la realidad. Y sin más mi molestia salió a flote y aunque no pude evitarlo nuevamente…

— ¡¿Qué te de tu espacio?! Kory, tienes toda la razón pero dime ¿acaso conoces a esta chica? ¡No sabes con quien estas conviviendo!¡Compréndelo! Estoy tratando de evitar que nuevamente no caigas en el pozo ¿Qué acaso no comprendes? — la lastime, Tara se enfureció nuevamente ante mi reacción con Kory.

— Escucha no sé quien diablo seas o de donde vengas, no me interesa saberlo, pero no puedes hablarle a ella de ninguna forma ¿Qué acaso no la amas?

— ¡Y quien eres tú para comprenderlo! ¡Tú no has vivido con la preocupación de perder a tu ser amado¡

— ¡No tienes derecho de crearme un prejuicio sin antes conocerme! — me moleste. Me dirigí hacia el salón de clases sin detenerme…estaba comportándome nuevamente como lo que era, alguien impulsivo y sin control emocional, nuevamente la estaba perdiendo…necesitaba ver al equipo.

…


End file.
